Malegría, una composición carente de sentido
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Segundo Oneshot: Sasuke se va a un motel con una chica pero se sorprende al encontrar algo más. Sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1

¡Fics sin sentido

¡Fics sin sentido!

¡Ojala que les guste!

Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

**Sin Sentido 1.  
Secretaria acosada.**

Al fin. Sus labios estaban a punto, _a punto_, de saborear el tan necesitado café cuando un golpe repentino en la mesa lo sobresalta. La taza golpea el suelo y el café vuela por todas partes.

Sasuke Uchiha levanta su vista al recién llegado. Su ropa estaba mojada por el café y sus manos estaban aún suspendidas en el aire. Se enfocó en la persona con la mirada más homicida que pudo encontrar en su repertorio de miradas homicidas.

El insulto se le quedó atorado en la garganta cuando distinguió a la persona.

"Mejor así, Uchiha. Procede a sacarte la ropa", dijo profesionalmente luego de un silencio.  
"¿Perdón…?"  
"Que te quites la ropa", repitió algo enojada pero luego de pensar un momento volvió a fijarse en el Uchiha, bajó su cabeza aún más para estar a su nivel y agregó con una lujuriosa sonrisa "¿O es que quieres que te la quite yo?"

"¡Hinata!"  
"¡Que no me digas así! ¡Soy tu jefe!"

Sasuke volvió a gritar cuando _su jefe _trató nuevamente de sacarle la ropa.

"¡Pero que --"

La señorita Hyuuga optó entonces por medidas más drásticas. Tomó del cuello al pelinegro y lo obligó con fuerza, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, a apoyarse contra la pared. Una mirada maliciosa se hacia camino en su casi, _casi_, angelical rostro.

"Hazme un striptease."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Soy tu jefe, es una orden" y la chica se cruzó testarudamente de brazos.  
"¡De que yo sea tu secretario no significa que puedas obligarme! ¡Eso es acoso sexual!"

Sasuke iba a seguir protestando pero Hinata lo cortó diciéndole que parecía niña.

"¿Niña?"

Hinata asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras volvía a atacar la camisa de su secretario. Sasuke se apartó bruscamente arrinconándose en una esquina.

"Niña o no, tengo derechos y eso que estas haciendo es una falta de respeto…" y su cara de ratón asustado frente a un gato goloso va en aumento.

Hinata volvió a asentir distraídamente a lo que le decía su secretario mientras volvía por un tercer round. Empezó a desbotonar su camisa con una muy calculada lentitud. Pudo sentir, y casi oír, como tragaba con nerviosismo.

"Y dale, mi querido Sasuke" susurró medio cantadito "No te me hagas el difícil ahora, cuando no lo fuiste precisamente la última vez. O la vez anterior a esa…"  
"¡Estaba borracho!" aulló en su defensa.

"Si, claro"

Por supuesto que estaba borracho. Si no hubiese estado borracho jamás, **jamás**, hubiese accedido a darle un beso a Naruto o a bailar con Tsunade o hacer un striptease frente a Orochimaru o a cantar en el karaoke del bar con Chouji e Ino o a pasar la noche con su jefe.

_¡Su jefe!_

Realmente no sabía manejar el alcohol. Su único consuelo era que si él se acordaba de poco, los otros no deberían acordarse de nada. Excepto, claro, Hinata, que parecía tener una resistencia innata al alcohol.

"No estuviste siempre borracho, Sasuke" la oyó decir mientras se entretenía jugando con su cinturón.

Sasuke la empujó levemente y hasta ahí, se dijo Hinata, hasta ahí no más llegó todo esto.

Lo tomó del cuello y lo atrajo a su boca. Luego de un par de minutos donde ambos quedaron sin aliento Hinata le dijo a Sasuke "la próxima vez me toca a mí ser la acosada" antes de morderle la oreja.

Soy muy mala para ser cosas cómicas, así que decidí empezar a practicar. Jajaja.  
Ojala que les haya gustado y **dejen review plis, necesito saber su opinión!  
**Saludos y cuidense!


	2. Chapter 2

**Anuncio!!**

En Chile, motel no es como un hotel. Tiene una connotación distinta, ir a un motel es ir solamente a acostarse con alguien.  
También, no sé como será en otros países, pero "pechugas" quiere de decir pechos, senos, etc.

Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

**-.-**

**Sin Sentido 2.  
****Motel.**

Lo recuerda bien, la primera vez que la vio. Él estaba ocupado tratando de prender un cigarro sin dejar de toquetear la cintura y las pechugas de su novia, o de la _puta de turno_ como tan elegantemente le gusta decir a Kakashi. Naruto sólo sonríe algo decepcionado. _Ya deberías dejar este tipo de cosas, Sasuke. Ya no eres un niño_, lo escucha decir por ahí, su voz proveniente de los rincones oscuros del asqueroso motel.

Sasuke evita por milagro que su pelo no se queme con el encendedor mientras sigue empecinado, y algo borracho, de volver a prender el cigarro sin dejar de toquetear a su put—novia. La chica en cuestión sólo jadea y suelta pequeñas risitas y Sasuke casi bota el encendedor y cigarro al sentir su manita escurridiza rozar calculadamente el cierre de su pantalón._ Oh_, todo indica una buena noche y sonríe triunfante, está a punto de besar a su novia cuando escucha un alarido preocupado y avergonzado.

Y ahí está ella.

Que pequeño pequeño ratón.

Era una pequeña muchacha, de su edad probablemente, con un chaleco gris y demasiado grande para ella. Se ocultaba debajo de su larga cabellera y detrás de gruesos lentes de viejo. La muchacha apretaba con nerviosismo un enorme libro y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de desaparecer detrás del mesón.

Sasuke frunció el seño y abandonando a su acompañante y sus intentos de prender el cigarro, se acercó al mesón. La chica volvió a ahogar un grito y levantó el libro como un reflejo para defenderse. En su bondadosa embriaguez, Sasuke sonrío con malicia. Sólo podía preguntarse qué hacía una chica como ella trabajando en un lugar como ese mientras se inclinada, depredador, hacía ella.

"Hey, hey…" empezó tratando de calmarla "No tengas miedo, no te voy a morder, eh" _pero podría perfectamente hacerlo ahora_, sobre todo luego de haberle echado un vistazo a bien formadas piernas y a el contorno de su pecho. Sasuke vio por sobre su hombro a su acompañante y al volver a ver a la nerviosa empleada concluyó de que ella debía estar mejor dotada que la mujer que comenzaba a impacientarse detrás de él.

"Sólo danos una pieza" dijo su novia, por su tono y su molesto zapateo vino recién a darse cuenta de que había estado observando como ave de rapiña al pequeño ratón ese más de lo que pensaba.

Sin embargo, la empleada casi suelta el libro de la impresión. Luego de calmarse un poco, se reincorporó y abre el desgastado libro. Ahí adentro, pasea su dedo entre columnas, números, manchas de comida y boletas y finalmente anuncia que la habitación 11346 está disponible.

"¿No es ese un nombre muy grande para una pieza de hotel?" pregunta Sasuke y su voz, sedosa y profunda como exquisita condena, llega a los inocentes oídos de la empleada. Ella se sonroja hasta las orejas y Sasuke sólo puede admirar ese nuevo rojo, listo a devorarlo. Pero su novia se le adelanta y le quita de las manos las llaves a la empleada. "Gracias eehm…" y su vista baja a la placa en su pecho "…Anko".

"De n-nada, señorita. P-pero… ehm… mi nombre es Hinata, no A-anko", contesta sin levantar la vista, muy tímida siempre y con ese rubor en sus mejillas que Sasuke apostaría que sabe a primavera y dulzura y todas esas cosas. _Argh_, el pelinegro se refriega furioso la cara culpando todo esos pensamientos a la calentura en sus pantalones, al polen en el aire y el exceso de alcohol en la sangre.

Pero Dios sabe que su nombre le hace justicia. Hinata, le gusta el nombre. Hinata, le gusta el sabor que deja al pasar por su boca.

"¿S-si, señor? ¿Necesita a-algo?", pregunta con inocencia en su pequeña voz. Ambas mujeres lo miran extrañadas pero él sólo puede fijarse en aquellos grandes ojos enmarcados por esos horribles lentes de viejo. Hinata, en cambio, sólo puede ruborizarse y encogerse aún más en sí misma bajo la persistente mirada. "¿S-señor?"

Sólo para un ojo bien entrenado era posible ver el rojo en las mejillas del pálido muchacho antes de que este tomase a su novia y se perdieran por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Y un ojo bien entrenado era casi la única buena cualidad que Hinata poseía.

-.-

Muchas gracias por leer,** reviews por favor!**


End file.
